Earthbound
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: As if getting dumped by Kitty wasn't bad enough, Lance starts to feel pathetic and depressed for reasons that he says are the after-effects of being dumped. What he doesn't know is that they're also the symptoms of unrequited love. LancexPietro Fluffy


Well whaddya know? I'm not dead. Well, it's been like a bazillion years since I last updated anything. But like, I developed this humongolo obsession with X-Men this late, especially X-Men Evo. Probably 'cause I can relate. Or maybe just 'cause it's hilarious, and the characters are actually my age. I've noticed there's not much LancexPietro stuff here, so I figured I'd change that a bit :D.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, X-Men Evolution, or any of the characters, but I DO own this fanfiction :D.

Warnings: Just a little swearing, and obviously some boyxboy stuff, but nothing someone under 18 can't handle :P.

-

Earthbound

Chapter 1

Her hair was so beautiful as the wind playfully tugged at it, framing her pretty face. Her thin, pink sweater seemed to almost match the flowers dotted messily over the field of the park. Her slender figure curved in ways that other girls would've died for. She was so gorgeous. So gorgeous that he was distracted from what she'd said just then. Or maybe he _wanted_ to be distracted.

"I'm sorry"

Lance blinked, '_Sorry about what?_' he wondered. He asked himself this, but deep down, he knew the answer already.

Kurt Wagner. That little blue monster. Lance had known all along that Kitty had had feelings for Kurt, but still blindly chased after her, hoping that maybe she'd change her mind.

Well, she obviously hadn't.

Lance stabbed his hands into his jean pockets as he awkwardly glanced up at the sickeningly bright blue sky to avoid Kitty's gaze. He inhaled sharply, and then sighed, "_Ouch_".

Even if he wasn't looking straight at her, he could tell she was fidgeting and had an apologetic look on her adorable little face. "I'm sorry" she repeated, as if it would help.

Lance looked at her. She was staring at the ground, biting her lip, probably wondering something like, 'Oh, I hope I didn't hurt him _too_ much'.

"I'll be alright" Lance lied, and turned slowly, walking in the direction back to the Brotherhood mansion. Above the noise of the leaves rustling in the wind and the sounds of children laughing and playing tag, Lance could hear Kitty sniffle.

What the hell did _she_ have to cry about?

If anyone should've been crying, it should've been him. Lance Alvers. But no, real men don't cry. Not even when their beloved girlfriend dumps them for a blue, fuzzy _thing_.

Lance opened the door and trudged in, weakly pushing the door close behind him. The smell of popcorn danced in the air, and Lance didn't need to look to know that it was Fred and Todd sharing it over an old war movie on the blurry TV.

Lance considered joining them for a second, until he noticed it was one of the movies that Kitty had lent him. That girl that had just dumped him. That was no damn good.

He pushed his hands deeper into his jean pockets and trudged up the squeaky old stairs. He just needed to go to his room and collapse onto his bed. Maybe fall asleep and then wake up to find out this was all just a nightmare, like in that book Coraline. Oh wait, he only knew about that book because Kitty had recommended it to him. Damn it.

But before he could even make contact with the doorknob leading to his room, a gust of wind was felt and a familiar pale, white-haired teen was leaning on the wall next to him, "Had a nice date with your little Kitty cat?".

Lance chose to ignore him for now. He turned the doorknob and walked in, falling onto his old mattress as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Oh, what's the matter? Didn't have fun?" Pietro said in mock-sympathy, in an instant sitting next to his exhausted body on his bed.

"_Can it_, Maximoff" Lance mumbled with his face buried in his covers.

"_Aww_, did something happen? Maybe it's Pretty Kitty's time of month" Pietro suggested, once again in his cruel teasing way.

Face still in his blanket, Lance's hand near Pietro clawed blindly in the air, hoping that maybe he'd scratch him, or something. "Leave me alone" Lance mumbled.

"Hm, suit yourself" Pietro said, and in an instant disappeared. Probably to watch that boring black and white movie with the other two.

Lance didn't need this. He already had finals, and Scott was being a bastard at school. Mystique was constantly watching him, and was _still _grounded for trying to join the X-Men. Now Kitty was dumping him. What next? Maybe Professor Xavier would make the necessary arrangements for beheading him, because it appeared that everyone in the world just lived to make Lance's life a living _Hell_.

Lance sighed into his blanket, and drifted off into Dreamland. The only place where he wouldn't have to endure such hardships.

-

Please leave a review on your way out :D.


End file.
